happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Splendid/Gallery
Images of Splendid. Splendid's Collect Them All Card.png|Splendid's Collect 'em All Card. Splendid's Season 1 Intro.gif|Splendid's Internet Season 1 intro. Splendid's Season 2 Intro.png|Splendid's Internet Season 2 intro. Splendid's TV Season Intro.gif|Splendid's TV Season intro. Splendid's Season 3 and 4 Intro.png|Splendid's Internet Season 3/4 intro. Slendid.jpg|Splendid. Snap1.png|Splendid's acorn house. Splendid_(Gems).png|Splendid in Gems the Breaks. GreatIdeaForSplendid.jpg|Splendid has an idea. It's_a_Snap_Splendid.png|Splendid minding his own business. Splendid_.jpg|Splendid in From Hero to Eternity, looking unsure. SplendidMirrorMirror.png|Splendid as in Mirror Mirror. 9086.jpg|Splendid with an acorn. Better_Off_Bread_No!.png|Splendid facing the ceiling and yelling over the loss of his bread. New_santa.png|Santa Claus Splendid. JBC_Punching_bag.png|A Splendid branded punching bag. S1E3 Splendidonhisway.png|Splendid swooping. SplendidDeath2.jpg|Splendid at the end of Wrath of Con. S1E3 Splendidpanics.png|"OH NOES!" S3E20 Breaking Wind Splendid.png|Splendid cries over a book that looks quite familiar. S3E20 Breaking wind.png|Splendid farts. Splendid (Ka-Pow).JPG|Splendid in the Ka-Pow! Series. splendid glasses.jpg|Splendid wearing glasses on. S3E7 Splendid Picture.png|Splendid's most detailed shot. Splend.png|Splendid in a picture taken by The Mole. 02 - Splendidэs SSSSSuper Squad - Mirr-19-42-54-.jpg|Splendid to the rescue! SPL_roughturns.jpg|Concept art of Splendid for Ka-Pow! See-What-Develops-300x300.jpg|Splendid beats up someone that he'll find out isn't The Mole. Happy-tree-friends-htf-see-what-develops----axuuwenuiknox.jpg|Splendid is curious, who's in the car? The Mole? 6.jpg|Splendid sees Handy's corpse. STV1E1.2 48.PNG|Splendid in From Hero to Eternity. Lazereyes.jpg|Splendid in See What Develops. Petunia car.png|Splendid sliced the wrong car. 2ndGTB135.png|A famous example of Splendid being vulnerable. TVS1E6.3_splendidhurl.png|Kryptonut poisoning. Happy Tree Friends - Upcoming Episode Scrap.jpg|Splendid mentioned in an upcoming episode scrap. see what develops 1.PNG|Splendid in See What Develops. see what develops 2.PNG|Splendid blinded. Splendid landing.png|Splendid when he floats to the ground. S3E7 Broke the microphone.png|Splendid about to test a mic. Happy TreeFriends12345.jpeg|Some fans say this knife harmed him. Splendid looking at the audience.jpg|Splendid looking at the viewers. Splendid_saving_Lumpy (It's A Snap).png|Splendid saving Lumpy in It's a Snap. Splendid_and_Lumpy´s_ballon_arm.png|Splendid saved Lumpy in It's a Snap...or did he? Splendid_KaPow.png|Splendid´s design for Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad (Ka-Pow!). splendid-splendid-htf-hq-31778050-900-675.jpg|Colored concept art of Splendid for Ka-Pow! Splendid_Mirror_Mirror.png|Splendid saving train full of animals in Mirror Mirror (Ka-Pow!) ep Splendid_wants_to_be_Splendont´s_friend.png|Splendid greeting Splendont in Mirror Mirror (Ka-Pow!) ep Splendid_in_space_Mirror_Mirror.png|Splendid in space in Mirror Mirror (Ka-Pow!) ep Splendid_and_Meteor_Mirror_Mirror.png|Splendid and meteor in Mirror Mirror (Ka-Pow!) ep Splendid_Calling_Super_Squad_Ka_Pow_.png|Splendid calling Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad with special watches Deaths ClAct89.png|"Death" in Class Act vlcsnap-00001.png|Splendid's death in Gems the Breaks Episodic S1E3 Splendidreadytohelp.png|"Huh?" S1E3 Killertree.png|"U're safe already ^^" S1E3 Gigglesbeheaded.png|Splendid: "I´m master! xD" Giggles: "AAA!" S1E3 Giggleswheresyourhead.png|"Bloody hell! xD" S1E3 Replacementhead.png|"Ahaaa!" Screensnaps (204).png|"Madam here´s urs daughter" S1E3 Noproblemmam.png|"You don´t have to thx me...for ur killed daughter (by me xD)" Knitting.png|"Smooth and turning" Snap4.png|"Who the hell bothering me?" Snap12.png|"Dash it! Probs with pipes..." Snap16.png|"Fixed! Pfeew!" Snap18.png|"Hmm..." Splendididea.png|"Ahaaa!" Snap31.png|"Huh?" Screensnaps (220).png|"Wut?" Snap33.png|"I have the honor with an idiot -_-" Laser.png|"Let´s see what I can do..." Snap35.png|"Ha! Done! Finally...xD" Better Off Bread 2.PNG|"Huh?" Better Off Bread 3.PNG|"Hmm" Better Off Bread 4.PNG|"Splendid to the rescue" Better Off Bread 5.PNG|"Eh...again?" Better Off Bread 7.PNG|"Oh ok...then..." BoffB30.png|"Hold your hats!" Better_Off_Bread_No!.png|"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" BoffB56.png|"Hmm" BoffB61.png|"RRRRRRRRRRRR" BoffB69.png|"Ha! Finally done! Yummy! ^^" BoffB73.png|"And I turn this on so I won´t hear these annoying sounds forever,,," STV1E1.2 20.PNG|"La la la la la..." STV1E1.2 21.PNG|"whistle" STV1E1.2 22.PNG|"whistle" STV1E1.2 23.PNG|"whistle" (again xD)" STV1E1.2 24.PNG|"whistle" (and again xD)" STV1E1.2 30.PNG|"Eh wut?" STV1E1.2 31.PNG|"Who is it today?" STV1E1.2 32.PNG|"Here I go!" STV1E1.2 36.PNG|"Madam needs help? I´m here with help!" STV1E1.2 37.PNG|"Let's look at it!" STV1E1.2 38.PNG|"Hmm" STV1E1.2 39.PNG|"breath in" STV1E1.2 41.PNG|"Hmm" STV1E1.2 42.PNG|"Condolences..." STV1E1.2 43.PNG|"What r u doing?" STV1E1.2 44.PNG|"No! Don´t look at me like that!" STV1E1.2 47.PNG|Giggles: "Am I drunk?" Splendit: "Nope u just have concussion" STV1E1.2 49.PNG|Giggles: "Ouch" Splendid: "Oh" STV1E1.2 50.PNG|Splendit: "It´ll be ok gurl" Giggles: "Bla bla bla..." STV1E1.2 51.PNG|Splendid: "Now I have to go gurl" Giggles: "Ok...bla bla bla..." STV1E1.2 58.PNG|"Finally I have time to do own stuffs..." STV1E1.2 59.PNG|"Wut? Again? AAA!" STV1E1.2 60.PNG|"Hmmm. Ok then..." -_- STV1E1.2 66.PNG|"Don´t worry! Superrrrr Heeeeeroooo will save uuuu!!!!" ^^ STV1E1.2 68.PNG|"I´ll save u buddies!" STV1E1.2 71.PNG|"So..." STV1E1.2 72.PNG|"Grrrrrrr!" STV1E1.2 73.PNG|"Bzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!!" STV1E1.2 74.PNG|"AAA...I´ll save uuuuu!" STV1E1.2 75.PNG|"Bzzzzzzzzzz!!!" STV1E1.2 77.PNG|"Eh" STV1E1.2 78.PNG|"Ah" STV1E1.2 79.PNG|"Ha! Yes! I did it! I´m Master!" STV1E1.2 85.PNG|"So...now I´ll bring this tree an finally save u..." STV1E1.2 88.PNG|"BOOM!" STV1E1.2 100.PNG|"Hm" STV1E1.2 PT2 2.PNG|"Wait wait wait wait wait wait waaaaaiiiiiiiiiit!!!" STV1E1.2 PT2 3.PNG|"Just wait!" STV1E1.2 PT2 5.PNG|"I said waaaaaaaiiiitt!!!" STV1E1.2 PT2 6.PNG|"What I said? WAIT!!!" STV1E1.2 PT2 7.PNG|"Ha! Done!" STV1E1.2 PT2 8.PNG|"What can I hear?" STV1E1.2 PT2 9.PNG|"I have to look at it..." STV1E1.2 PT2 11.PNG|"Washing washing and again washing...Argh..." STV1E1.2 PT2 12.PNG|"-_-" STV1E1.2 PT2 23.PNG|"Ahahah...I´m sooo strong!" STV1E1.2 PT2 26.PNG|"Hm" STV1E1.2 PT2 29.PNG|"So..." STV1E1.2 PT2 30.PNG|"Aaaand..." STV1E1.2 PT2 31.PNG|"Bzzzzzzz..." STV1E1.2 PT2 32.PNG|".....bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz....." STV1E1.2 PT2 43.PNG|"Huh" STV1E1.2 PT2 44.PNG|"Eh..." STV1E1.2 PT2 45.PNG|"???" STV1E1.2 PT2 54.PNG|"Yo...I´m back..." STV1E1.2 PT2 55.PNG|"Done..." STV1E1.2 PT2 56.PNG|"...cya next time..." STV1E1.2 PT2 64.PNG|"Now I´ll take my shirt..." STV1E1.2 PT2 65.PNG|"Eh wut? Did I rly place red T-shirt???" STV1E1.2 PT2 66.PNG|"AAAAA" STV1E1.2 PT2 67.PNG|"Blah blah..." STV1E1.2 PT2 68.PNG|" "whistle"...(This wasn´t me...)" STV1E1.2 PT2 69.PNG|"Uh...Rather never talk about it..." Splendid_(Gems).png|"Ha! I see u thiefs ahahahah..." HTF Moments - Lifty and Shifty found the kryptonut (TV S01 E06.3) 8.png|."Eh wut is this???" HTF Moments - Lifty and Shifty found the kryptonut (TV S01 E06.3) 10.png|"Wth...what a headache suddenly today..." Gemstobreak splendid sick.png Gemstobreak lifty and shifty02.png Gemstobreak lifty and shifty03.png Mydignity.png Stillnotdead.png Image,Lon.jpg 2ndGTB58.png 2ndGTB69.png 2ndGTB96.png 2ndGTB104.png Binoculars.png 2ndGTB124.png Gemstobreak splendid breaking the kryptonut.png Nosefallsoff.png TVS1E6.3_splendidinpain.png 2ndGTB138.png Splendidwasabouttopuke.png Devel.jpg Devel 6.jpg Devel 7.jpg Devel 9.jpg Hi_cub.png Exposed.png Fourth_wall_.png I'll_save_you_.png Shesfine.png See-What-Develops-300x300.jpg Getthemole.png Rocketsplendid.png Seewhatdevelops splendid01.png Icebreath.png Inmourning.png S3E7_Flicked.png S3E7_Splendidswatch.png S3E7 Laser eyes.png S3E7_Yourewelcome.png S3E7_Splendidspeaker.png S3E7 Broke the microphone.png S3E7 Illtakethat.png S3E7 Wrath of Con 4.png S3E7_Iwasneverhere.png S3E20 Breaking Wind 1.png S3E20 Breaking Wind 2.png S3E20 Breaking Wind 5.png S3E20 Breaking Wind 6.png S3E20 Breaking Wind 7.png S3E20 Breaking Wind 8.png S3E20 Breaking Wind 9.png S3E20 Breaking Wind 10.png S3E20 Breaking Wind 11.png S3E20 Breaking Wind 12.png S3E20 Breaking Wind 13.png S3E20 Breaking Wind 14.png S3E20 Breaking Wind 15.png S3E20 Breaking Wind 16.png S3E20 Breaking Wind 17.png S3E20 Breaking Wind 18.png S3E20 Breaking Wind 24.png S3E20 Breaking Wind 27.png S3E20 Breaking Wind 29.png S3E20 Breaking Wind 30.png S3E20 Breaking Wind 31.png JBC_Flying.png JBC_Yum.png JBC My head.png JBC Oh crap.png JBC Injured lumpy.png Splendidisback.png JBC Splendidsalute.png Screenshot_2016-12-29_at_4.53.03_PM.png Screenshot_2016-12-29_at_4.54.27_PM.png Screenshot_2016-12-29_at_4.59.24_PM.png JBC_Next_character.png JBC Deflation2.png JBC Blowing.png JBC Balled up.png JBC Heat vision.png JBC Easter splendid.png Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Galleries